Endgame
by Dieithryn
Summary: John et Sherlock jouent aux échecs


EndGame

Leurs regards étaient accrochés. Ils se défiaient depuis maintenant plusieurs longues minutes, sans que rien ne se passe. Seuls quelques battements de paupière rapides venaient perturber le contact. Sherlock, les mains jointes sous son menton souriait légèrement. John, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, les poings serrés sur la table basse. Dans la cuisine, un téléphone sonna. Aucun des deux habitants du 221B ne prit la peine de se lever pour répondre. Ils étaient en guerre, ils se livraient bataille au dessus de l'échiquier depuis deux bonnes heures déjà.

Sherlock prenait un malin plaisir à jouer lentement. Il faisait semblant de réfléchir -alors qu'il savait exactement quel pièce il allait déplacer- pour tester la patience du médecin. Ce dernier prenait aussi son temps, mais il réfléchissait réellement, lui. Les pièces blanches avaient déserté le plateau et gisaient sur la table, couchées sur le flanc, vaincues, tandis que les noires trônaient en bonne place, narguant l'adversaire.

Sherlock tendit enfin la main vers sa reine et John comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû défier Sherlock aux échecs. Ce stupide jeu, ce stupide accord, cette stupide envie de gagner contre le détective alors qu'il savait que c'était impossible allaient le mener à sa perte. Il n'avait aucune connaissance du « prix » que Sherlock allait réclamer mais il était inquiet.

La sentence tomba, lourde, inquiétante. Sherlock avait abattu le roi qui vacillait doucement, dans une lente agonie. _Échec et Mat_. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de John qui baissa la tête, terrassé par son plus redoutable adversaire. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le sourire suffisant du détective, ainsi qu'une lueur dans son regard, la victoire, l'excitation.

Sherlock, vif comme l'éclair, se jeta au dessus de la table, renversant les quelques rescapés de la bataille toujours debout sur leur case, attrapa le pull de John et l'embrassa avec force. Surpris, la victime n'eu aucune réaction physique au premier abord. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans son esprit et tournaient, tournaient … Puis disparurent lorsqu'une langue fit son apparition, discrètement. La barrière buccale céda et l'assaillante rencontra sa semblable pour un ballet enchanté.

D'un geste de la main, l'échiquier fut mis à terre, laissant le passage aux membres inférieurs du détective qui escaladèrent la table basse pour envahir le champ de bataille ennemi. Retranché contre le canapé, John n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Et à vrai dire, il préférait perdre sur ce coup là. L'agresseur s'assit sur ses cuisses, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion. Les doigts s'infiltrèrent sous les enceintes de tissu pour prendre possession de chaque parcelle de peau, marquant leur passage d'un trait rouge de violence. Le pull battit en retraite rapidement et fut envoyé au loin.

Les lèvres de Sherlock s'attaquèrent à un autre front, le cou. Les boutons de la chemise furent domptés sans difficulté, mettant à découvert le torse du médecin. Ce dernier, jugeant qu'il était temps de se battre, défit les premières lignes ennemies en ôtant la veste noire qui lui faisait face. À partir de ce moment, tout s'accéléra. Les ceintures chantèrent leur déroute au parquet, la chemise restante capitula, les pantalons murmurèrent leur échec non loin du champ de bataille.

Les deux adversaires s'observaient, le regard fiévreux, la gorge sèche, la respiration erratique, les mains tremblantes. Sherlock passa ses bras dans le dos de John, l'attira à lui dans un doux baiser et le guida à terre, gardant sa position avantageuse, au dessus de lui. Il parcouru la poitrine de tendres caresses et de petites morsures, plantant les drapeaux de son royaume. Il descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, suivant une ligne invisible. Arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, il sourit. La bosse formée par l'érection de John était tentatrice. Il déposa un léger baiser dessus, à travers le tissu avant de faire glisser la dernière défense devenue inutile.

Sherlock embrassa l'aine gauche et se dirigea vers la hampe tendue, objet de convoitise, trésor d'une guerre longue et éprouvante. Il profita de sa victoire quelques minutes, allant et venant de plus en plus vite le long de l'organe brûlant, jouant avec sa langue, faisant pression avec ses lèvres par moment, se délectant des gémissements de débâcle et de plaisir qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant la délivrance, soutirant des grognements de frustration de sa victime.

Remontant à hauteur de son visage, Sherlock regarda John avec des yeux et un sourire pleins de tendresse. Le médecin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour tout en écartant inconsciemment ses jambes. Les longs doigts du détective s'aventurèrent sur l'anneau de chair inviolé, massant doucement l'entrée. Un tube de lotion sortit de nulle part fut ouvert et son précieux liquide répandu. John sentit la douleur amère de la défaite et le plaisir de l'alliance. Son dos s'arqua, se soulevant à peine du sol, puis, petit à petit, s'éleva de plus en plus. Les doigts, crispés, essayaient de s'accrocher aux lattes de bois tandis que la gorge se livrait à un concert de gémissements.

La torture s'arrêta brusquement et une main vint caresser les cheveux trempés de sueur. Un hochement de tête et l'accord était donné. Il capitulait. Sherlock retira son dernier vêtement qui, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, était devenu trop serré. Il remonta les genoux du médecin et s'installa entre ses jambes. Posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son partenaire, il l'embrassa tout en entrant en lui doucement. John se crispa de douleur mais se détendit très vite en sentant une main habile se promener sur lui.

Sherlock entra au plus profond de l'être qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps devenir sien. Ils entamèrent une danse tendre et passionnée, au rythme allant crescendo. Il n'était plus question de bataille, ni de guerre mais d'union. L'union de leurs corps, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, brillants de sueur, l'union de leurs voix, l'union de leurs sentiments, via leurs regards, ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Puis vint l'union suprême, l'union ultime, celle de leurs orgasmes, libérés dans un cri.

Les bras de Sherlock se dérobèrent sous son poids, il roula sur le côté et reposa son corps sur le sol froid. Ils reprirent leur respiration difficilement, se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent délicatement avant de se lever et d'aller trouver le sommeil sous les couvertures du lit de Sherlock. Le lendemain, en se réveillant, chacun s'assura que l'épisode de la veille n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Sherlock se blottit contre John, une joue contre son torse, laissant le médecin triturer ses boucles noires, frôlant la peau du bout de ses doigts. Cette fois, le pat était déclaré, personne n'avait gagné, personne n'avait perdu. _Match nul._

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Bien bien bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de slash !<em>  
><em>J'ai été inspirée par Samuel Beckett et sa pièce Fin de Partie. Le rapport ? Bah y'en a pas vraiment, à part le jeu d'échec. Celles et ceux qui auront étudié cette pièce de génie le sauront sûrement, on y trouve beaucoup de références aux échecs, notamment le titre anglais Endgame, d'où le titre de cet OS !<em>  
><em>Pour info, le "pat", évoqué à la fin, est le match nul du jeu d'échec. Quand aucun des deux rois ne peut être prit par l'adversaire.<em>  
><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut !<em>

_XX_


End file.
